


Trick of the Eye

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K-meme fill</p>
<p>Shepard is known to be a playboy, just wants to have fun, doesn't believe in love, having sex with every hot guy he see's in Afterlife. He see's Kaidan as another guy he fucked in Afterlife, but he didn't expect Kaidan to follow him around on Omega and saving Kaidan's ass from the Bartarians. Shepard takes in Kaidan because he ran away from home because of his parents didn't approve of Kaidan's decisions on life. And decided to run away when they were going to put him in 'brain-camp' </p>
<p>Kaidan, a rich kid, from a rich family, who just wants to experience a life without rules, goes to Afterlife to have fun, runs into Shepard, what started out as simple dance leads to Shepard taking Kaidan to his apartment for the night. Kaidan never having fallen in love before, follows Shepard believing he has fallen in love, and gets saved by Shepard from the Bartarians when following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [keep yourself updated here.](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4611.html?thread=15195395#t15195395)

“Kaidan Alenko, 18-years-old, was last seen on Omega with his family on vacation. The Alenko family is putting out a very large sum of credits for anyone who is able to find their son,” the newsperson droned over the speakers. The voice woke a young human boy sleeping in the slums, almost blending in with the floor from the amount of dust that had stuck to him.

The human got to his feet and brushed himself off, revealing a very nice, if not crinkled, white button-up shirt and brown slacks. A few people eyed him as they passed, trying to figure out whether he was a very nice looking bum or would try to steal their credit chits.

By the looks of it, it was nighttime on Omega— the artificial sunlight had dimmed and the streets were crowded with drunks and prostitutes. The human stretched, bones popping and crackling, and weaved through the crowd to Afterlife.

The boy had a bet with his friends that he would go into Afterlife during his stay and get a lap dance from an asari. Although he knew he would not see his friends again if he were found, he wanted to at least have the bragging rights.

The elcor at the door didn’t notice the kid as he slipped inside, his attention on a man yelling at him for letting others in before him. Music spilled into his ears once he was in Afterlife, the heart of Omega.

Easily moving through the crowd, the kid sat down in a small empty booth, waiting awkwardly for the stripper to come.

 

“John!” the asari named Princess called through the back room door. “There’s some kid in your booth, got a real nice ass, and looks a little scruffy. You want me to take care of him?”

John Shepard stood up from his spot in the table, folding his cards. Princess pat his back as the weary 17-year-old passed her and replaced him in the poker game. Before he left the room, he swallowed a large capsule, biotics flaring lightly.

He was in high demand lately, mainly with the ladies. He gave the illusion of being 21 instead of 17, so Aria often had him do bachelorette parties along with the occasional man who had a thing for someone like him.

Of course, John was a biotic— somewhat a given, since Aria liked her entertainers to be able to have a few tricks up their sleeves. There was a turian customer of his who loved it when he would take a whip, charge it, and…

_Focus, John, focus!_

Shepard shook away the memory and continued through the crowd. He felt as if there was a chain and ball attached to his ankle, suckling at what little energy he had. The week had been a rough one, for sure. He barely got any sleep, thanks to the…

The curtain to Shepard’s booth slid open and Shepard locked eyes with a kid barely older than he was. Princess was right, the kid was almost skin and bones. Shepard raised an eyebrow at his customer.

“Well, well, well,” he cooed, vigor renewed as he put the curtain back in place. “What’s a biotic like you doin’ here?”

 

The kid gulped and the stripper smiled, sitting on his lap. The dancer wore black underwear that glowed in the dark, specially made to circuit his biotics to his groin. The boy stared at it for a moment, his junior stirring underneath the stripper.

“I shouldn’t be here,” the kid whispered as the man ducked his head to taste his neck, a small yip coming from his throat.

“Then why did you come?” the stripper retorted, rolling his hips against his.

Good question.

“What’s your name, kid?” the stripper asked, lifting his head from his assault on his neck.

“Kai… Chris,” the kid stumbled. “Chris Traynor.”

“Well, Chris,” the stripper replied. “I’m John Shepard, and I’ll be your sex toy for tonight.”

Chris’s eyes widened in fear and disbelief. “What do you mean…?”

Shepard rolled his eyes at him. “You bought me, remember?” he said, rolling his hips once more for emphasis. “That means I’m yours. Now, where do you want to go? I’d rather not stay here; the music gives me a headache. My apartment or yours?”

It took Chris a moment to regain his composure. “I don’t have an apartment!”

Shepard raised an eye at this, but said, “All right, kid. Let’s go over to mine. You can stay for as long as you’ve paid for. First, let me treat you to a few drinks.”

 

Several hours and too many drinks to count later, Chris and John were in a cab to John’s apartment, making out in the backseat. The cabbie dropped them right in front of his door and kicked them out without making them pay the fare.

Chris was quite the gentleman, John found— treating him as if he were going to break any second but still giving him the proper amount of attention he needed. Chris carried Shepard inside his apartment and laid him on his couch, kicking off his pants as the stripper fumbled to get a bottle of lube from the end table, underwear around his ankles.

The kid pounced on John, pinning him to the couch. Their mouths found one another and they locked lips tightly as their hands fumbled to open the lube. After a bit of trouble, the cap opened and flew to the ground. Shepard wet his hands with it and rubbed it over his exposed member, covering it with the lube to his balls.

Chris took no time in pushing himself onto Shepard, biting at his neck. John could tell this was probably the kid’s first time with a man, but damned if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing to make him scream his name. His ass was tightly clenched around him, flexing at all the right times.

It didn’t take long for John to come inside of Chris. His fingers clawed into his hips as he rolled his own once more before letting out a cry and let out his load. Chris followed in suit; his release spraying across John’s chest, then fell on top of him.

Some time passed before Chris asked if he could stay the night, lifting himself off him. Shepard nodded with a smile.

This was the first time in years anyone had drawn a real orgasm out of him, and, by god, did he need it.


	2. Chapter 2

John decided to let the kid sleep in his bed— he looked like he’d been sleeping on the floor for a month, at least— and cook him something in the morning before sending him on his way. He could probably get a few strings pulled to give him a rent-free apartment, but that was where his charity ended. John knew what it was like to be in his situation, but he wasn’t going to give up everything he worked for just to keep a pet.

First things first: he had to find out who this kid really was.

He wasn’t fooling anyone with the name “Chris Traynor”, especially with that little slip-up he made earlier in the evening. Shepard tiptoed into the living room and searched for the kid’s pants, biotics flaring as a light source.

Soon enough, he found them and dug into the back pocket, pulling out an ID.

“Alenko, Kaidan…” Shepard read. “Well, well, well. What a coincidence.”

 

Morning came with the wonderful smell of bacon. Kaidan stirred in his bed, a strange dream in his head, something about a stripper, running away, and sex. The biotic got up, not noticing exactly where he was, pulling on a random shirt and jeans he found on the floor.

Moving towards the smell, Kaidan tripped over himself into the kitchen, eyes finally opening to see a strange man in his clothes making an extravagant breakfast for two. Panic filled Kaidan as he realized that the dream was real. What the hell did he do last night?

The other guy— John, was it? — turned around to look at him and smiled sweetly. “Calm down, Kaidan, you’re fine. We just had sex, nothing else.”

Kaidan gulped. “We had sex?”

John laughed. “Yes, and I swear, I could hardly believe this was your first time with a man! You’re a beast in bed. The ladies must crawl all over you.”

“I am— _was—_ a virgin.” __

“Oops.” The stripper placed strips of bacon onto both plates, turning off the stove and facing him, plates in hand. “Wanna eat, kid?”

The sound of Kaidan’s stomach growling gave him the answer. The two men sat down at a small table in the middle of the cozy kitchen, wolfing down their food with an intense hunger. When the food was obliterated, Kaidan took the plates and washed them in Shepard’s sink. John yawned and leaned back in his chair, feet on the table.

“So, Kaidan,” John began. “Why’d you run away?”

There’s a pause before the kid answers. “My parents wanted to send me to brain camp.”

Shepard hisses, sincere. “Damn, that sucks. Honestly, I’d rather go to brain camp then live on Omega, but that’s just me. Anyways, I pulled a few strings and got you an apartment, rent-free for now. You can find work at the stalls; just tell ‘em the Commander sent you.”

“The Commander?”

“Stage name,” John said. “Either way, you gotta find your own way to support yourself. I’m not gonna baby you, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Kaidan murmured. “I’m 18.”

Shepard laughed. “Well, I’m 17, but I’m not complainin’.”

Kaidan gawked at John, who waved him away. “You should get going, kid. I need my beauty sleep before work,” John told him, taking him by the shoulder and leading him to the door. “My friend Princess will show you to your new home. Come by Afterlife whenever you like— hell, Aria might even want to hire you thanks to your cute little ass. I’ll make sure the bouncer doesn’t stop you from getting in.”

Nodding in utter confusion, Kaidan was pushed out of Shepard’s apartment and into the streets of Omega, barely processing what had just happened. It wasn’t until later, standing alone in his apartment, he realized something.

“How did you know my name?”


End file.
